


Albus Potter and the Misuse of Potions

by PaperSnake



Series: Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Albus is skilled at potions AU, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (One sided), Hogwarts, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperSnake/pseuds/PaperSnake
Summary: For Albus Potter potion brewing is his one source of pride and confidence. One night during the perfect opportunity to confess his feelings to his friend Scorpius Malfoy he backs out. Instead he agrees to a very dubious task.(Is a sequel to Draco Malfoy and the Quiet Years, but is self contained.)





	1. Porcupine Quills

 

Scorpius had told Albus that the water in the taps of the prefects’ baths contained different potions that cure spots and softened the skin. He brought Albus along to investigate during the Saturday lunch hour while everyone was downstairs. Although Albus thought he just wanted to placate him with a potion related task. Albus wasn't actually supposed to be there, so they made use of his father's invisibility cloak.

“And then Rose raised her hand and she has a new little bracelet, it had a rose on it,” Scorpius rambled recalling today's Rose encounter. Albus had heard boys talk about girls breasts and legs. Scorpius, on the other hand, had a strangely romantic, endearing, but nevertheless annoying way of rattling on about Rose, “Isn’t that cute?”

“Really cute.” Albus echoed back he leaned over the tub and filled a phials with the shining pink bath water and turned the faucet back off.

“So what do you think Albus?”

“It's a very weak beautification potion, probably.” Albus said giving the phial a good shake.

“No Albus, do you think Rose was laughing with me or at me?”

From the entrance of the room the boys could hear the scraping noise of stone on stone as Boris the Bewildered moved aside to let someone else in the bathroom. Albus felt his midsection get grabbed and pulled towards the back wall.

“Evanesco!” Scorpius hissed and the bathtub water evaporated from the tub. Scorpius ripped the invisibility cloak from Albus’ hands and threw it over them. Albus’ head hit the floor and he covered his mouth not to let out a groan. Scorpius swished his wand around to put up a muffling charm for them, “You’re head alright mate?” He asked patting Albus on the shoulder. He grunted and sat up rubbing the back of his head.

“Who is that guy?” asked Albus looking to Scorpius.

“Michael Wood, he's a Ravenclaw beater.” said Scorpius sounding far too pleased. With a flick of his wand Michael turned some of the taps on the tub. Michael carefully undressed leaving his clothes by the steps. Albus felt so nervous he thought for sure he would vomit. Michael had well-toned arms and muscles and was overall annoyingly perfect looking. When he got his pants off Albus was even more annoyed. Michael was a little bigger than average.

Michael laid back floating across the top of the water. His foot pushed off the side of the tub so he drifted towards the centre. Albus felt sheer panic his heart hammering in his chest. His eyes darting back over to Scorpius who was also watching Michael very carefully. Michael’s hand smoothed over his abdominal muscles back and forth playfully. Albus saw his cock get plumper as he relaxed in the warm soapy water and enjoyed the sensation of his own hand tickling the dark trail of hair leading to his stomach.  Michael sighed and lurched his head giving a nervous look around before putting his hand around himself. Albus felt like all the air had just been sucked out of the room. 

His strokes started slow at first. He kept his head dipped into the water staring at the ceiling looking very tranquil. But what kept distracting Albus was how irregular Scorpius’ breathing had become. Michael waggled it around as it got stiffer. He pawed at his balls and played with his foreskin. Albus didn’t even fancy Michael, but he still felt stirred into interest. Soon his cock would be threatening to press against the zipper of his trousers. Albus tried to discreetly reposition it in his pants. Michael looked down at himself in time to see a fat bead of pre-cum slide down the side. Albus' eyes looked down to Scorpius groin to see he was palming himself in his hand. Albus’ heart skipped a beat. At first, he thought Scorpius was trying to reposition too, but his hand stayed and then moved outlining his member in his pants. Michael pumped himself faster and faster. His face, chest and cock getting flushed. Michael let out a hiss as a thick stream of cum poured from the head of his cock into the bath. Scorpius' breathing just got louder. Albus' heart continued to hammer in his chest. Scorpius leaned forward his pale blond hair covering his eyes. Albus just watched his mouth go slack,

“Oh… oh… oh no.” And then he stilled. Scorpius had ejaculated into his pants in front of Albus. Albus felt overwhelmed, but he couldn’t come. He looked from the wet spot in Scorpius pants to the cum floating along top the water as Michael caught his breath. He felt completely unsatisfied.

Back in their dormitory Scorpius was blushing and took a big breath for bravery, “I guess this is obvious now… but I fancy blokes.” He gave a happy sort of shrug, “I fancy girls too.” he added, ”I didn’t lie about having my eye on Rose or anything.”

“I think I only fancy blokes.” said Albus eyes avioding Scorpius gaze. He trying to keep the grimness from his voice. Scorpius didn’t look surprised and his smile didn’t fade.  
  
“Well, you played that really cool, I was the one that sounded like a dying cat the whole time.” That was not how Albus would describe it at all and just the thought of the noises stirred him up again.

“I thought for sure we’d be caught.” said Albus taking in a shaky breath.

“It was kinda amazing, wasn’t it?” asked Scorpius with stars in his eyes. Albus could only blush and look away.

“Albus...” Scorpius was breaking down into laughter.

“What?” asked Albus slowly. Scorpius pointed to Albus’ groin where his cock was still tenting his pants pushing against the zipper. Albus sighed using his school robe to shield himself.

* * *

  
The following Saturday they did not return to the prefects’ bathroom. They sat at their table alone together. Scorpius looked around the room his eyes looking a bit wild. Albus suspected he was searching for Michael Wood at the Ravenclaw table, but he never appeared. Albus had his quill and was writing to his father. Albus attempted this thankless task every few weeks.

_Dear Dad,  
_

_I was thinking the other day brewing potions is actually a lot like cooking. You measure the ingredients and add them together. Just instead of sugar, eggs and milk it's porcupine quills, dried nettles and crushed snake fangs. How did you feel about potions class when you were in school? I mean Severus was your potions teacher, right?_

_-Albus_

When Albus was two years old his father quit his job as an Auror. After that day he did all the cooking for their family. Every morning as far back as Albus could remember he would come downstairs to a feast. There were plates of kippers, sausage, bacon and eggs. A tall pitcher of orange juice and the centrepiece a heavy tray holding mountains of toast. Albus could count on that toast being on that table more confidently than he could that the sun would rise.

His father’s obsession wasn't limited to breakfast, it extended to every meal. There would be chicken at noon and then roast beef at dinner.

Sometimes a fresh treacle tart would appear next to Albus when he was reading in the parlour. It would sit there meekly wafting its sweet smell. At the end of the night Albus could find his father staring vacantly out the window letting his charms clean plates and wipe down counters.

Albus had heard that his father use to be brave and hotheaded. The man he knew was quiet and humbled. When Albus wrote to his father telling him what house he had been put in he sent back a chocolate cauldron, Albus’ favourite candy. On his O.W.L.s Albus had gotten an O in Potions, but a D in Defence Against the Dark Arts. His father said nothing to him, but he left a small chocolate cake outside his bedroom door.

Albus had been informed by teachers, strangers and old dusty newspapers that his father was the most powerful wizard in the world. But the only magic Albus had ever seen his old man cast were charms to make the cooking and cleaning go faster.

Another entire week came and went. The lunch hour spent at the prefects' bath was a weird fever dream. The only proof Albus had that it really happened was Scorpius’ change in behaviour. He had become a lot less talkative and only mentioned Rose once in the past two weeks. 

Albus’ received a reply to his latest attempt to reach out to his father. His father did what he was infamous for doing. He took nearly a whole week to reply. (It was now Friday evening.) and when he finally did he gave a short answer barely worth the parchment it was written on. And of course, his father had attached a small box with a chocolate cauldron inside.

 _I didn’t like potions class._  
_My professor wasn’t very nice to me._  
_Mum says hello._

Albus silently fumed at the table alone because Scorpius had magically vanished on their way down to dinner.

That night a pale tired looking Scorpius came into the dormitory to find Albus hunched over his copper cauldron on the floor. He hastily dumped porcupine quills into his cauldron and began to peel a shriveled fig with a silver knife as Scorpius skittishly approached, “My dad’s such a git!”

Scorpius carefully walked around Albus and his brew to sit on his bed. Scorpius nervously watched the knife come close to Albus’ thumb with each pass, “Years he’s done this, years.”

The shriveled fig went in with a loud splash and Albus began to aggressively stir counting numbers under his breath. Albus pulled his old ingredients chest from his school trunk. It was a banged up wooden box that squeaked when you opened the lid. When it was opened the smell of too many contrasting scents invaded the room.

Albus dropped a pouch of the pearly white sopophorous beans spilled all over the carpet when he only needed a few. The wormwood and peppermint sprigs were on the scales for only a few moments. Scorpius watched the spoon go around six more times before the colour changed.

Albus could finally breathe once the cauldron glowed like a pot of honey and a small rainbow sputtered forth from a bubble popping on the surface. He nodded content for a moment, “This is good.” He said pushing the ladle through the potion admiring it’s thick golden texture, “It worked.” 

“It’s too afraid of you to not work.” murmured Scorpius into his pillow.

Albus took two tin cups from his trunk and with a shaking hand poured them some of the sunshine elixir, “What will this do?” asked Scorpius timidly making room for Albus to sit on his bed, “It’ll cheer us up.” explained Albus handing Scorpius a cup. They admired the golden liquid and the delicious smell greeting them. It seemed alive and always threatening to bubble up again.

They drank together, it tasted sickeningly sweet. The more Albus had of it the more delicious it tasted. Giddy bubbles were rising somewhere from his stomach sending out excited waves of energy through his every finger. Scorpius drank his slowly. His lips started twitching like he was holding back laughter. He began to giggle Albus did too. Soon they were both laughing at each other laughing until Albus had to make himself stop for air.

The happiness was continually blooming in his chest and the worry melted off of him, “Did you give me a love potion?” asked Scorpius looking across to Albus. Albus tried to process the question. He wanted to say something smart or flirtatious, but he only managed the real answer.

“It’s a euphoria potion,” Albus said between gulps, “It’s for depression.”

“You’re depressed?” he blurted out his light grey eyes widening. The only thing that Albus’ mind could focus on was the hum of some intangible buoyant feeling and the physical sensations on his body. As well as how much the muscles in his cheeks hurt from laughing. 

“I just like making potions for you.” confessed Albus placing his empty tin cup on the bedside table. His body took in how soft quilt under his skin was and he appreciated how Scorpius’ bed smelled different from his own. It was from a musky cologne he used very seldom. It was very overpowering, but it got more appealing as it wore off.  He watched Scorpius smiling to himself with his eyes shut. He was too distracted by the humming of his body to talk.

Albus wondered if he stopped talking to Scorpius if his crush would go away. He would never do that because he was his only friend. He still wondered in some alternative universe if he had a chance to get over this. Maybe if he didn’t have to be around him all the time it would be easier.  
  
Maybe if he didn't feel like he had a chance it would be easier. Albus felt so strange these days, he felt like he was always either waiting for an opportunity to tell Scorpius how he felt. Even if he said no, it just felt like it needed to be said.  
  
“I can’t stop thinking about Michael Wood,” sighed Scorpius. Albus felt his heart in his throat turning to his friend. 

“I feel like I have withdrawals.” laughed Scorpius. He had kind of a guilty look on his face.

“I hung around by that statue of Boris the Bewildered last Saturday. Michael went in, I think he uses the bathroom every Saturday while everyone was down at lunch to rub one out,” Scorpius turned his head towards Albus with a  pleading look in his eyes, “That means he’ll be there tomorrow at noon.”

“You wanna spy on him again?”

“Is that really bad?”

“Yeah… sorta.”

It was _very_ bad. Saving their skins when it was an accident was one thing but, _this_ was another. Albus noted how rigid Scorpius got on the bed. The opportunity to see him like that again was too tempting, and the thought of disappointing him was too much to bare, “But… what’s the point of being in Slytherin if you don’t break the rules from time to time, _right_?”

Albus’ mind turned to his journal and a particular concoction he had always wanted to tell someone about. And if Albus was going to watch Scorpius fall for another boy he might as well get something more out of it.

“I could...” He could barely say it.

“I could make you some special stuff for tomorrow.”

“stuff?” Scorpius asked slowly.

Albus felt his face turning red so his eyes drifted away, “It’s a potion that makes getting off feel better.”

Scorpius laughed trying to sit up, “What are you up to when you’re alone Albus!?” The energy of the laugh propelled Albus up. He felt like it was too late to chicken out now.

“It’s something I made on summer holiday.” explained Albus stumbling from the bed to his book bag and found his old beat up journal with a basil green cover. He flipped through the pages until he found the entry from last July. The potion was one of the select few that had no name or description of its effects.

_pewter cauldron_

_five hours forty minutes_

_flobberworm mucus_

_dried billywig stings_

_rose thorns_

_pearl dust_

_powdered moonstone_

dragon blood

Albus turned to his ingredients chest he picked up his bottle of dried billywig stings and shook them noting he had more than enough. Flobberworm mucus was mostly to thicken potions so he had gallons of it around. But this still left the bottom four ingredients, “I’m missing four ingredients I’ll need to brew this.”

“We’ll have to go to J. Pippin's Potions first thing.”

“This takes nearly six hours to brew.”

Scorpius looked discouraged, but only for a moment, “So we swipe it from the school and start brewing before breakfast?”

“Set an alarm charm for half-past four.”

 

. . .

  
  
Albus woke up a few minutes before Scorpius' charm. He took the quiet moment to watch the green light of the lake dance on Scorpius’ face.  
He curled into the warmth of his blankets and fell back asleep.


	2. Dragon's Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius finish their potion amplify physical sensations and go back to the prefects' bath to spy on Michael Wood again.

 

 

Only an idiot sneaks out at midnight. The morning hours were the safest. Patrolling ghosts got lazy in the morning when people out after curfew were typically already returned to their beds.

A sleepy Scorpius followed a determined Albus in the dark of the late autumn morning. Winter was getting closer each day, but the greenhouses were enchanted so that different types of ingredients could grow year long. Scorpius walked close behind Albus as they approached the third greenhouse where the mandrakes were typically held along with most of the flowers.

If there was any smell Albus liked more than Scorpius’ bed it would be the earthy smell of the greenhouses. The roses were an easy find they grew along the windows by the entrance. Albus slide on the gloves and handed an empty jar to Scorpius. Scorpius held it steady as Albus broke several thorns from a bush then went off to another. The thorns made a soft ting as they hit the bottom the jar.

Scorpius took out his wand and pointed it to the bushes, “Just to make sure we don’t get caught.”

“Don’t make it overgrow.” warned Albus.

 _“Herbivicus.”_ whispered Scorpius. A beam of green light came from the tip of the wand and then to the thorn. When a light connected them the spell was complete.

They both squinted watching the roses thorn return, “Subtle. I like it.” commented Albus with a nod. Scorpius looked flattered and pointed his wand carefully restoring the thorns one by one as Albus searched the greenhouse further.

Albus scanned for red berries or pale dirt with the chanting of, _“Herbivicus. Herbivicus. Herbivicus.”_  in the background. Albus turned to look at Scorpius admiring the morning light shining off his pale hair. _“Herbivicus.”_  He said one more time nodding contentedly. “Can't beat not having a crime scene.” Albus wished he could laugh, but he ended up giving a heavy sigh.

“I’m afraid this is the smallest risk we’re taking this morning.”

“Why, what’s left on your list?” asked Scorpius looking concerned.

“Pearl dust and powdered moonstone…”

“Okay well, powdered moonstone is common—”

“—And dragon's blood.” He finished. Scorpius cringed.

“Those are rare Albus! They keep it in fancy phials with silver dragons on them!”

”I’ve done it before and I’ve never been caught!”

“Have you ever stolen dragon's blood?” Scorpius pressed.

“No.” Albus admitted quietly. He looked down to his black dress shoes on the dirty cobblestone. He felt dumb putting Scorpius through all this trouble, “But we only need a few drops.”

“Only a _few_ drops?”

“We’ll siphon from a phial. We’ll go to J. Pippin's Potions later and buy more dragon blood and just replace what we take before anyone notices.”

“I appreciate your optimism.”

“This will feel amazing and it will totally be worth all the effort?”

Albus felt the heat creep from his neck to his cheeks, “It’s umm… really good.”

Scorpius suppressed a laugh his pale face getting pink, “Okay, what can we replace pearl dust and powdered moonstone with?”

“The powdered moonstone is easier. We could take some flour from the kitchen. I doubt the house elves would notice missing stock.

“We could use sugar for pearl dust.” suggested Scorpius.

“It’s not sparkly enough.”

“I could charm it to be sparkly.” said Scorpius earnestly.

“I’ve gotten use to solving problems without magic.” chuckled Albus. He was laughing at himself.

* * *

  
  
Albus and Scorpius hurried back to the castle to sneak into the kitchen. The sun was just beginning to banish some of the purples from the sky. In the cold morning air the Ravenclaw beaters were knocking a bludger back and forth for practice at the crack of dawn. Every time the bludger hit their bats it let out a sharp crack that echoed over the hills. Then Albus remember who one of the Ravenclaw beaters was.

“HEY!” called Scorpius to one of the boys.

Michael Wood dodged the bludger and flew down hovering four feet off the ground. He had this piercing gaze that implied a Ravenclaw’s shrewdness.

Albus still hated his guts.

“Whadda you want Malfoy?”  He shouted from above.

“Please tell me you can beat Hufflepuff next weekend.” said Scorpius in mock beggary.  Wood smirked and hovered a little lower disarmed by a Slytherin friendliness,  “We’ve got some strategies we’re mulling over.” He quickly checked behind his back for an impending bludger.

Scorpius looked at Albus expectantly. Albus cleared his throat looking to Wood, “Gryffindor has been lording it over us since they beat Slytherin in the first match.” This wasn't true, if it was true Scorpius and Albus would be the last people they'd brag too. But it seemed like a good excuse for this conversation to be taking place.

“I didn’t know you cared about Quidditch Potter.” Everyone’s always keeping tabs on him even people in different houses a year above him.

“I don’t. That's how bad their gloating is.”

“So why root for Ravenclaw over Hufflepuff?”

“You’re really good at beating _...Wood_.” Scorpius chuckled at his own joke. Wood didn’t seem so flattered. Not that he knew, he couldn’t have known. But he didn’t seem to appreciate a joke about his name.

“The bludger!” Albus pointed behind Wood’s head as he saw it zooming towards them. Scorpius yelped covering his head. Wood turned as if always ready and smacked the iron ball. With a thunderous crack it was sent back over the hills towards the other beater.

* * *

 

When they were back inside the castle they headed straight for the kitchen. In an empty corridor Scorpius turned to Albus.

“He’s really nice right?” mused Scorpius beaming brightly.

“His father's a keeper now for Puddlemere United.” said Albus at they reached the staircase that would take them towards the Hufflepuff Basement.

“Since when do you follow Quidditch Leagues?”

“My mum.” said Albus hotly.

_“Oh.”_

The walked past the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room and it’s barrel earthy entrance surrounded by potted plants.

“Where is the doorknob?” Albus said looking at the portrait of fruit.

“Do we need a password?”

“Not at all.” chortled Scorpius, “You’ll love this.”

Scorpius pressed his fingers to the painting and stopped at the pear in the fruit bowl. He gave it a little tickle and it squirmed and began to laugh with a  high pitched childish voice until it popped into a doorknob.

The kitchen had a massively high ceiling. It was directly below the great hall and just as large. In exactly the same spots as above there were five tables. Four for the students and one for the faculty. These tables were bewitched to be linked. There were many clean copper pots piled supernaturally high waiting for the day to begin. At the end of the wall was a gigantic brick fire the size of three carriages.  
  
If Albus hadn’t seen the house elves at work down there he would have sworn his father was hiding out in the kitchen the whole time. His father's food tasted exactly like the food at Hogwarts.

There were already two house elves awake working in the kitchen. One was gutting the herrings. Albus had watched his father do it before. It was always odd to see the fish butterflied almost in half in its perfect symmetry. His father would remove the intestines and bones and peel the scales the way as easily as he peeled an apple. He’d dot the fish in butter and broil it under foil. Then they would be just the same as his father's kippers back home.

They moved along the wall under the cloak deep into the kitchen until they found the precariously high stacks of sacks of flour and jars of sugar being hoarded near an old house elf as he kneaded the dough. 

“I got this.” whispered Scorpius taking the jars from Albus’ book bag. Albus really didn’t like the idea of Scorpius winging this.

_“Wait-”_

_“Steleus!”_  hissed Scorpius. The house elf started sneezing into the dough he was kneading. Scorpius took the jars and filled them up one sugar one flour and the house elf was still sneezing on the morning's dough as they made their escape. On the first floor in the tapestry corridor there was the storeroom where Albus had sneaked things before. Albus took the pearl dust and powdered moonstone without hesitation, but the dragon's blood was more intimidating. The ornate silver phials were aligned in rows five by five. Albus syphoned some and swapped in with one in the fourth row.

Finally, they had everything they needed for lunchtime. Scorpius gave Albus a shy smile as they walked downstairs to their dorm.

* * *

  
  
Albus got on well with Moaning Myrtle. Over the years he had used Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom to brew potions. She seemed to enjoy his company. She talked about herself and cried a lot, but she was surprisingly a good listener when you were the one crying.

“Breakfast!” chimed Scorpius walking in with a lot of buoyancy with his bag over his shoulder.

“I better not see any bread or pastries.” grumbled Albus.

“Nope!” Scorpius sat down cross legged across from the bubbling copper cauldron and pulled open his bag. It had been charmed so he could smuggle food out of the dining hall. He had fried sausages wrapped in napkins and porridge in tureens. Albus carefully abstracted some slime from one more billywig sting before taking a spoon offered to him and eating some porridge, “Thank you.” Albus said quietly between bites. Scorpius smiled at him taking a bite of sausage,

“This almost done?”

“Almost.” said Albus giving the cauldron another slow stir.

“So you made this potion recipe up yourself?”

“Mhm.”  murmured Albus ducking his head low and eating more porridge.

“ _Well…_ it’s technically a hybrid of an aphrodisiac crossed with a potion meant to massage the skin and another to cause bliss.”

 _“It’s part love potion?”_ asked Scorpius with much more than a hint of concern in his voice.

“It won’t cloud your thinking.” said Albus reassuring him, “The last thing we need is get caught catching a beater beating it in the bathroom.” said Albus dryly. He glared over at Scorpius.

“That was a good joke!”

“ _No, it wasn't._ And you’re lucky he didn’t deck you.” Albus grumbled. Scorpius gave a bright genuine laughed and it softened Albus’ expression and lightened his mood. Scorpius ate smiling to himself while Albus continued to work.

Albus zoned out stirring the motion watching it take on a silvery texture. It was very oily, but it had the lustrous shine of the pearl dust. Albus got three bottles worth of the stuff from the cauldron. The first time Albus saw the cauldron glowing successfully it was extremely satisfying. It was also one of the first strong confirmations Albus had that he wasn’t a squib. Every subsequent time Albus didn’t screw up a potion he felt almost just as good.

* * *

   
  
Albus and Scorpius sat nearly shoulder to shoulder under the invisibility cloak with Scorpius’ muffle charm cast and tested several times. Albus’ mouth was uncomfortably dry. Scorpius, on the other hand, seemed excited and kept fidgeting on his knees where he sat. On time Michael Wood entered the bathroom. Albus knew he would never be under this cloak spying alone. Michael was just too perfect and it pissed Albus off. Michael looked around briefly before unbuttoning his trousers and turning on the tap water.

“He’s starting early!” squeaked Scorpius and quickly cleared his throat looking a little embarrassed. Albus peered down to see the subtle tenting in Scorpius’ trousers as he squirmed impatiently. Michael side when he got his cock out. He was already half hard like he had been anticipating his time alone in the bathroom. He slipped into the massive bubbly tub with ease.  
  
Michael teased the top of his cock slowly. He gave it a few strong strokes before letting it rest just a bit more hard on his stomach. Albus heard Scorpius' breath hitch. He looked down and to the side straining his peripheral vision. It looked like Scorpius was palming himself through his pants.

“Hey, Albus?”

“What?” At first, he didn't want to look over, but when he perked up the courage he realised Scorpius was transfixed with the sight in front of him anyway.

“He’s got kinda a curve doesn’t he?” asked Scorpius. Albus just made a grunt in acknowledgement. It was true as Michael got hard his dick curved more to the right. It was fairly subtle, “Do you think it’d feel good?” asked Scorpius with a  nervous laugh.

“Probably be annoying.” said Albus trying his best not to get defensive.

“What if it was frustrating, but in a _good_ way?” He was trembling over the words already.

“I dunno.” Albus thought watching Scorpius get turned on would turn him on. But apparently watching him drool over someone else just turned his blood to exploding fluid from erumpent horns. Albus felt the weight of the bottle in his pocket was the saving grace of this encounter.

“Scorpius, here.” He said handing him the bottle. Scorpius excitedly unbuckled his trousers and pulling them down along with the silky green pants he had on underneath. 

Scorpius cock so excited pointed up towards his belly. It seemed to twitch in anticipation for Albus’ potion.  Albus watched Scorpius pour the silvery liquid down his cock. It gave him shivers He felt himself finally getting hard.

“But seriously mate, you don’t kinda want to touch that thing?”

Albus let out a breath with a laugh and his eyes drifted down to where Scorpius fisted his lubed up cock. Albus could close his eyes and picture sliding onto Scorpius cock and hearing him moan and whine in pleasure.

Albus took the bottle from the floor where Scorpius had left it and only used two teaspoons worth, that was really all you needed. Albus massaged the potion into the head of his cock and felt the sensation start to hum over his body.

Albus quieted a moan and listened for Scorpius’s breath. He would really be feeling the effects of the potion soon.  Albus wasn’t good at Quidditch or offensive spells. The cauldron was all he had and the potions were all he had to give.

Knowing his potion and his magic was affecting Scorpius felt almost like he was doing it. He felt this pleasure in his chest knowing he was going to help Scorpius come.

“Did you use too much?” Asked Albus coyly pretending not to know.

“How much was too much!?” Scorpius whimpered.

“I only used a few teaspoons worth.”

“I poured it all over myself!” exclaimed Scorpius.

“Don’t worry, that’s what I did to myself when I tested it.”

“Are we sure the muffle spell works?”

“We tested three times.”

Scorpius let out a full volume string of curse words and fell onto his back. Albus checked his shoes to make sure he hadn’t upset the invisibility cloak. Scorpius had shifted to his side so he was behind Albus and his cock was out of view Albus guessed it was somewhere close to his hip. Albus felt cheated he couldn’t look at Scorpius unless he made it obvious and turned around.

“I can’t even look at him.” Scorpius sounded like he was being choked. Albus smirked at this.

Michael came before them making a moan that echoed through the bathroom.

“Albus…” His voice came quiet and breathy. Albus closed his eyes and enjoyed for a moment hearing Scorpius say his name like that, “Albus are you sure I’ll be okay?”

“Just keep stroking and you’ll be fine,” said Albus keeping his back to him, “It’s just really intense, but you won’t get hurt, I promise.”

Scorpius whined some more on the floor. The whining in his voice only turned Albus on more. He felt Scorpius’ hand grab his robes between the shoulder blades. He felt the fabric being pulled towards the floor where Scorpius laid.

“Albus, I’m…”

Albus couldn’t help but crane his neck to see. He caught a glimpse of Scorpius’ lubed flushed cock squirting cum into his hands and then… onto Albus’ robes. Albus turned back around to face the front quickly. He felt like he had been stupefied.

He could barely feel his own hand on his cock. Albus felt his ego inflate for what felt like the first time in his life. He has made Scorpius come harder than anyone had ever had.

Albus stopped gritting his teeth and let the moans come from deep inside his lungs. He came into both his hands. His orgasm felt like it lasted over a minute. He felt as if his balls were really being drained, as his body produced squirt after squirt. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever had and it had produced nearly three times the typical amount of cum that he was use to.

The two stayed in that position. Their breath growing more regular until they were both absolutely silent for a minute.

“Wow!” Scorpius broke the silence and started giggling. He could never stay serious for too long. He got up and scooted back to Albus’ side. His eyes looked to Albus’ cock which had yet to really soften and the hot sticky mess in Albus’ hands.

“Do you make that much every time!?”

“This is not usual for me.” Albus said keeping his hands elevated to avoid touching anything. 

“You were pretty worked up.”

* * *

  
 

Albus rested in his until dinner time drifting in and out of sleep. Scorpius hadn’t come with him. Albus wasn't sure where he wandered off to, possibly J. Pippin's Potions to replace the dragon's blood. Albus felt like he missed his presence already. He wondered if anything would change between them over time if they kept doing naughty things and breaking the rules. Albus held his dirtied robes in his hands and stared at the oily spot on the back where Scorpius had gotten some of his cum on him.  
  
At dinner time he saw his friend again at the dinner table eating roast beef very enthusiastically. Albus checked for Michael and found him eating pumpkin pie and chatting with other Ravenclaw students, none the wiser. Albus took his seat next to Scorpius who greeted him with a smile as guilty as it was knowing.

 

 


	3. Ashwinder Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between Albus and Scorpius is about to bubble over.

Far away from everyone, Albus laid with Scorpius their shoulders close, but not touching. They kept their backs against a grand old oak tree. They looked over the shining surface of the lake together as their heavy breathing from the run over here grew calmer. Albus carefully folded the invisibility cloak before putting it away in his satchel. Scorpius unbuttoned his pants first, “So who did you prefer Albus?”

Albus’ mind scanned the memory of the Hufflepuff boys in the shower for a singular boy, but they all meshed together in his mind.  
  
“I don’t know their names well.” Shrugged Albus.  
  
“Me neither really,” Scorpius said nervously with his cock in his hand, “Why don’t you describe him?” Scorpius popped off the cap and put a small amount of the potion into his hand. Albus suppressed a little laugh in his chest.

“Why?”

“I like how you tell it.” Scorpius said.  
  
“He was a little taller than me.”  
  
“He was slim with long legs.”

“Had blond hair—”

“I didn’t see a blond guy?”

“You didn’t?”

Scorpius shook his head his hand hesitating.

“That’s a shame mate. He was the best one.”

“He had like a medium cock, maybe a little smaller than average.”

“That’s not fun Albus…”  
  
“What you only like the big ones?”  
  
“I dunno.” said Scorpius shyly looking down into his hands.

“I’d love to suck him off.” said Albus feeling his face grow red. He popped the cap off the nearly empty potion bottle and poured some on the head of his cock.

“Really?” asked Scorpius perking up. Albus felt drunk every time Scorpius wanted to talk about what they did these days. Albus slowly massaged the potion into the head of his cock.

“Absolutely.”

Albus came only a little. He had already felt spent before Scorpius had pressured him to come down to the lake. Now it felt like they could barely go four days without sneaking off somewhere to spy on people. Scorpius seemed very addicted to the effects of the potion. This turned Albus on every time he thought about it. Albus wonder if Scorpius still jerked off in private or if he relayed on these outings with Albus for all his urges.

 

* * *

 

On the way to the dormitory they passed by an open classroom where Scorpius stopped short, “Hey Michael’s trying to brew something in there.” Albus craned his head looking through the door frame.  Michael was alone with a jar of hot ashwinder eggs glowing a vibrant orange. Albus winced putting together what he was doing when he saw him trying grind rose thorns in a mortar.

“Potions practice?” Scorpius asked.

“It’s a love potion, maybe Amortentia. He probably needs to practice brewing advanced potions for exams.”

“You should help him out!” Scorpius said cheerfully nudging Albus a little.

“Talking to him makes what we’ve done a little too… real.” Albus said hesitantly.

“Then pay him back a little.” Scorpius laughed.

“I dunno.”

“You get to show off.” Scorpius teased in a singsong voice, Albus couldn't keep eye contact with those grey eyes. Albus blushed and cleared his throat, “Okay.” Albus walked across the cobblestone hall into the classroom shutting the door behind him. Michael stayed focused on his work,

“Hey Wood.” He announced himself admiring the pickled animals sitting in jars along the wall before casually moving towards him.

Michael looked confused to the door and back around the room almost as if he expected to find another Michael in the classroom with him hiding behind him.

“I thought I’d help.” Albus announced nonchalantly dropping his bag in a chair near the desk.

“Really? Thanks Albus.” Michael said. Albus had never seen the boy look so confused and relieved. Most people knew Albus was gifted with potions. And yet they still joked about him being a squib. It was completely ignorant obviously a squib cannot make potions in the cauldron.

“You need to freeze the ashwinder eggs in time, not freeze them literally.”

“Thanks, I can do charms wandless, but potions is a struggle, I gotta shape up for N.E.W.T.’s.”

Albus restrained himself from doing all the work for him and just settled to corrected the amount of materials. _Too much pearl dust, not enough peppermint. Add honey._

“You’re going to want to use rose petals here, not rose thorns.” Albus said finally,

“Rose petals make it last longer and make the effects more stable.” Albus pinched the right amount of petals from the pile and handed them carefully to Michael the way a parent hands a child money for candy.

Michael let them drop into the cauldron and they sizzled and popped out of existence spreading a pink color across the cauldron's surface that faded into white.

“Oh, that has to be right, that’s the best thing I’ve ever smelled.” They both looked down proudly at the cauldron and the beautiful pearly sheen. The steam raised up in playful lofty spirals. They both were breathing slower and deeper as the fumes reached them.

“Mmm, the peppermint smell really comes through, doesn’t it?”

“It smells different for everyone, its scent is based around your attraction.” Michael cringed and laughed at his own embarrassment, but Albus was more focused the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron.  

“What does it smell like to you?” Michael asked.

Albus took a deep breath, he let the aroma come over him. The scent brought him back to years ago when he would smell Scorpius’ pillow when he was left alone in the dorm. That warm clean human smell that made him feel giddy and sick.  

“The hair of someone… someone I like.” Albus answered plainly keeping his eyes on the bubbles.

“Who do you like?” Michael asked with the blissful cheerfulness. Albus would wager in his world crushes were just a fun little gamble. You liked someone, you asked them out, if they didn't like you it was a couple of weeks of heartbreak. He was unaware he was asking for the single most closely held secret of Albus’ soul which he had kept bottled for years. Albus shook his head in response. Albus couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or angry. 

“Oh come on, you helped me. I can wing man for you, who do you like?”

Albus looked over his shoulder at the heavy door still closed. A sinister plan hatched in Albus’ head at that moment. If Michael knew about his intentions towards Scorpius; and he knew Scorpius liked men, perhaps he would be more straightforward in turning him down if ever Scorpius were to flirt with him, instead of ignoring him for ages like Rose did.

“I… I really fancy Scorpius.”

Michael paused for a moment.

“You sure that’s not Stockholm syndrome your feeling?” He gave a little laugh and Albus felt his blood pressure skyrocket and tried not to make it too obvious he wanted to punch him, “Whats _that_ suppose to mean ?”

“Well, you know you two are _always_ together. Since first year. I don’t even see you with your family.”

 _“So what?”_ Albus hissed.

“I thought you two were more like brothers or something.” Michael mumbled.

“Well, that’s _obviously_ not how I feel about him.” Albus tried to remember to whisper.

“Scorpius worships Rose; why don’t I introduce you to some guy in Ravenclaw I know, he never talks bad about you or anything.”

Albus shot him an angry look of warning.

“... How long have you been keeping this a secrect?

Albus sighed and started to pack up his things. He would expect someone like _Michael Wood_ popular Ravenclaw beater to understand his problems.

“Look you’re smart, you have to know—”

Albus whipped around to look at him, “—First off, I didn’t ask for help, you just wanted to know!”

Michael looked alarmed so Albus lowered his voice, “Second, it just so happens, we’ve had conversations recently. I know he likes guys too.”  A snide smile of victory spread across Albus’ face as Michael looked taken aback by that.

“What kind of _conversations_?” He asked leaning towards him. Albus ignored him trying not to give anything away in his expression. His gaze met Michael’s who was still searching for something on his face, “ _Oh no…_ was he talking about another guy to you?”

Albus’ eyes widen and his eyebrow twitched.

“Oh mate, that’s _.._.” Michael shook his head giving him a sympathetic look. He put his arm on Albus’ shoulder and Albus shrugged it off immediately, “I don’t need your pity.”

* * *

  
In the dorm, Albus tried to focus on his school work. Through the walls of his dorm he could hear the scratching of his quill against the page, the humming and gurgling of the lake. Drops of water dripping from somewhere down the hall. The chatter of other students in other dormitories. The loudest thing of all was Scorpius’ total silence laid in his bed.

“I can’t sleep.” Scorpius finally complained.

“Would you like a draught?” Albus asked right away.

“No thank you.” Scorpius said shifting in his bed.

“How can you tell the difference...?” Scorpius began.

“Between?” Albus asked looking up from his Arithmancy homework.

“What's the difference between loving someone… and infatuation?”

“I dunno.” There was this fear that Albus knew he needed to keep out his eyes and voice.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about relationships lately...”  
  
“You think you’re in love with Michael Wood.” Albus concluded bracing himself for the worst.

Scorpius gave an unsteady breath, “I wouldn’t say that. This is more hypothetical.”

“He doesn't like men,” Albus said quickly and dismissively.

“I know, I’m just examining my feelings. You should be more in touch with your feelings Albus, they won’t bite!”

Albus knew for a fact that they would bite. He thought that they would rise up and consume him whole destroying the only real friendship he had managed to make in his life so far, _his only friend_.

“What if I become Michael’s friend, can you be infatuated with someone if you know them well? Isn't infatuation shallow? Would that mean I love him?”

_“Scorpius…”_

“Shouldn't falling in love be more _romantic_?”

“You don’t even know him...” Albus was surprised by his voice and how close he already sounded to tears. He felt outside of himself like he was watching from above as his own ghost knowing he was making a mistake as he talked.

“Just pretend I did for a second—”

“I can't pretend because you’re not friends with him!”

“Albus I’m just saying the way I feel about... _this guy_ is really different from how I feel about Rose.” There was this weird inflection in Scorpius voice as he said _this guy_ . It was flippant. Like he didn’t matter. Albus wanted to put the tone of that  _this guy_ under a microscope and discover what Scorpius really meant by it.

Scorpius’ non-confrontational attitude had a crack in it now, “Why do you keep snapping at me!?” He demanded. His anger was constrained but obvious.

“You don’t know anything about him...” Albus repeated.

It was all Albus could think to say.

“Come on Albus, how much do I really know about Rose?” Scorpius shrugged.

_“Oh.”_

It was such a simple thing to say. It felt like it has been cut out of some different conversation and pasted here accidentally. It was something Albus had thought to himself at night. How can Scorpius love Rose? How much does Scorpius even know about Rose when she confided nothing to him? But it was some different matter entirely to hear this come out of Scorpius’ own mouth. All those years Albus felt sick with envy Rose had just captured Scorpius’ attention and she didn’t even want him. This unsinkable person. A little spoiled from his upbringing, but still full of sweetness. Talented with charms and handsome. 

Albus couldn’t keep his mouth from twitching and his eyes from burning. Hot tears started spilling from Albus no matter how hard he tried to suppress it. Scorpius’ eyes widened as he watched the tears fall he looked completely mortified. He looked like he had just witnessed Albus’ murder, but it was his own stupid words that brought them here.

“Albus... are you crying!?”

“Albus… d-don’t cry!”

Scorpius was the emotional one. The cheery highs and brief lows.  Albus was the sarcastic one, the steady one. He was the quietly seething one who kept a blank face.

Scorpius had never seen Albus cry. Not when the rumors spread that Albus would be the next Voldemort. Not when those rumors dissolved when everyone realized how untalented he was. Not when people started tripping him and shoving him.

Not when _“Swapped in the crib Albus Potter’s a squib!”_ became a famous school chant after it was a headline in _Whispers_ tabloid magazine.

“Albus what’s wrong?”

“Just leave me alone for awhile.” Albus said wiping his tears on his sleeve. He left his homework where it was and fled the dormitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I really appreciate the kindness and encouragement I've gotten.


	4. Cockatrice Scales

 

“Albus?”

Lily was standing by the door a bit timidly he red hair getting blown wildly by the wind along with her long scarf displaying her Gryffindor colors proudly. Albus had never gotten along with his older brother James and was glad to be in a Hogwarts where he was no longer around. However, Albus was on marginally better terms with his little sister Lily. Marginally because although Lily had always been nice to him, he had always been his moody temperamental self.

“You’re eyes are all bloodshot.”

Lily, who was nearly a foot shorter than Albus, huddled closer to him and grabbed his midsection pulling him in a tight warm hug. Albus took an uneasy breath, but he ended up giving a few more blubbering sobs with more big fat tears rolling down his cheek that tasted salty when they hit his lips.

Lily stayed with him and held him under the early December stars as the first snow of the year began to fall. Albus tried to remember the last time they had hugs like this. They must have been small children. It was long before they were separated by the sorting hat.

Would things have been different if that did not happen. Would there have been a bulwark of Gryffindor’s lining up to squash bullies. Scorpius would just be some stranger. The kid of some guy his father hated. What a charmed existence that would have been. But most likely, Albus believed deep in his heart he would have driven everyone away somehow. Albus felt his shoulders getting pushed down so that his face was more on Lily’s level. Lily kissed his wet cheek with her cold lips.

“Let’s get you inside, okay?”

As they entered the castle Albus could have stayed with her, but he muttered a word of thanks and stumbled away like a drunken ghost to his common room. As he entered their dormitory the lake muddled and moaned and Albus looked over at Scorpius’ bed bathed in the green light. The room never looking colder and stranger. Scorpius had the blankets pulled up covering his face like he was hiding. Albus pulled the cork off his strongest sleeping potion, downed it and fell asleep on top of his bed with his shoes still on.

 

* * *

 

Albus woke up halfway through the breakfast hour so he settled back into bed  to sulk. Scorpius was gone and he did not want to see him down there. But at lunchtime Albus made his way to The Grand Hall his stomach grumbling madly. He peered into the great hall looking for bright pale blonde hair at the Slytherin table, but Scorpius was nowhere to be found. 

Albus took his seat at the end of the table near the staff as usual. Nobody took a seat across from him or at his side. He had only began scarfing down the roasted chicken topped with gravy when a handsome large grey owl flew through a window with a big package tied to its talons. It swooped around the room before landing at Albus’ side. Albus took a big swig of pumpkin juice hesitant to untie the package. The owl stared at him impatiently so Albus sighed and untied the box from the bird and gave it a rub on the beck for it’s trouble. It ruffled its feathers before flying off proudly.  

The package was filled with chocolate cauldrons, but essentially twice the amount he normally sent when he sent a box. Albus looked over at Lily sitting with her friends at the Gryffindor table, but she was busy chatting with her friends. Had she sent an owl to their dad already? Albus realized a letter had been sealed in a red envelope addressed to him. Inside he saw a letter in his father’s handwriting, but he could not recall having ever seen a letter so long from him.

 

_Dear Albus,_

_I left something in the school I want you to have, it’s in the seventh-floor corridor_

_The wall opposite Barnabas the Barmy teaching the trolls to do ballet._

_It looks like a normal wall, but a doorway can appear for those who need it_

_It is in the Room of Requirement, but there is another room to hide objects that can appear as well._  
_  
_ It was mostly destroyed in the battle of Hogwarts, but I left a book in that room in my sixth year, the book was annotated by Severus Snape when he went to Hogwarts. I left it in a bird-cage. Maybe you can repair it if you can find the cage. He was brilliant even back then and perhaps he could help you become even better at brewing.

_P.S._

_If you do find it and fix it  DO NOT use any of the curses in the book._

_They are extremely dangerous._

_Love Dad_

 

* * *

  
Around the fourth time pacing the hall a well polished door appeared. Albus cautiously reached for the brass handle and pulled the door open. It was uncomfortably quiet in this massive wrecked room. The ceiling was as high as a cathedral and the air felt unbreathable with dust and ash.There were cases upon cases of burned books and scorched furniture. Albus sighed and began his search for a cage with a book inside it in the room of ruined hidden objects. It would be a long hunt.

The first cage he found that actually had a book inside it was likely made of silver, but incredibly tarnished. Inside it sat a mostly destroyed book the cover was an odd texture like melted eggshells glued together. Something about it was odd to him. It seemed bewitched a long time ago by some weak charm that kept the cage and the book safer then other things in the room. His father hadn’t mentioned this.  Albus picked up the book and pointed his wand to it, “Reparo.” The book shook dusting off some of the ash, but was not mending itself very well. Albus groaned. This was a charm that could be performed by children, “Reparo!”

This time the book took head and began to restore itself to its previous state. The book was made of silver scales. Albus ran his fingers along it. It seemed like cockatrice scales, Albus had seen them  sold by apothecaries. J. Pippin’s Potions had them in several different colors, but Albus had never found a use for them. The scales had some natural fire resistant properties, but there were better ingredients to supplement them with.  

It was definitely not the potions textbook, but Albus found it interesting and was in no particular rush to go back to digging for another cage with a book in it.  
  
Inside it became obvious it was a diary.  The ink swapped from black to green depending on the entry. Albus noticed from just flipping through pages that the handwriting got neater and smaller the further he went into the diary. It must have been used for a very long time. Albus turned to a random page halfway through.

 

_December 24th 1995_

_Surprisingly he showed up with a date another Gryffindor. She did look very pretty. My date was prettier so I guess I’ve won this one. I’ve never seen him with her before. I feel like he must not even like her. What could he know about some girl he’s never even spoken too? Although who knows what happens in Gryffindor tower. He was an awful dancer, but he did look quite good in his dressing robes and his hair was almost neat. His dressing robes were black, but there was some type of green thread sewn into the robes. I always thought he would look wonderful in green, mostly because of his eyes, it really brings them out. It’s just a shame. I feel like I’m always waiting for something to happen, but it’s always the same._

 

A winter dance? The only dance at Hogwarts these days was the one at the end of the year for older students and was used to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort. Albus found himself invested with the boy in the journal. It was certainly relatable. He turned back the pages closer to the beginning where the words were wobbly and big as if written by a younger student. The date confirmed this.

 

_December 20th 1993_

_I just can’t stop thinking about it. WHY can he talk to snakes? Is it my fault? Should he have been with me in Slytherin the WHOLE time? I wish I could talk to snakes. Father would be beyond pleased if I had a gift like that. Why does he have to be so SPECIAL all the time, or if he has to be special, why can’t he be MY friend?_

 

Albus had never heard of anyone who could commune with snakes. He wondered what that might be like, what would they even talk about? Eating rats? Albus began to do some mental math and realized whoever this was written by had been at the school with his mother and father. Albus flipped towards the back of the dairy to see if they were any entries about the battle of Hogwarts. Unfortunately the entries stopped in the spring of 1997 just a year shy.

 

_April 25th 1997_

_I can’t fix this bloody thing. I feel like I’m losing my mind. I’m exhausted and everyday I want to die, but I can’t. My life belongs to him now. If feel like I’m being stretched into every direction and I don’t feel safe in my thoughts. I don’t feel safe writing this. I feel like the dark lord can just sense everything. All of my weakness he can smell it even as far away as I am. There is absolutely nowhere to run._

_Everything I’ve ever cared about, everything I was ever insecure about it just feel like nothing. Like it was absolutely meaningless. I was a stupid child and I had no way of measuring how bad things could get._

_I wanted father and mother to be proud of me, I wanted to be popular, I wanted attention, I wanted his attention and if I couldn’t make him like me I could at least have his eyes on me. But I’ve realized I’m pathetic compared to him. I’m a joke compared to the things he’s faced and will face. I’m a stupid insignificant footnote._

_He keeps looking at me this year, I think he’s following me. He knows I’m up to no good. He always seems to know where I am and I don’t know how he does it. I would have been thrilled by this much attention from him just a year ago, but I feel like I’ve aged fifty years in thirteen months._

 

Albus found this fascinating. This must have been written by a Slytherin whose family had worked for Voldemort. He wondered if the poor soul was still alive. He had never really gotten much of the Slytherin perspective on the battle of Hogwarts. Slughorn was famous for his bravery and his portrait hung in the common room, that had repaired some of the insurmountable damage to Slytherin’s reputation.

Albus stuck the diary in his book bag for later reading and continued the search for the Potions book. He felt his sinuses protesting further exploration. His eyes were getting itchy as well.

From far away the door creaked open and shutt producing an echo that rang across the room. The sound of shoes clacked against the marble and began to crunch on old paper, “Albus are you in here!?”

“Yes.”

“Hi!” Scorpius called awkwardly. Albus tried not to laugh at the absurdity.  Albus could hear him stomping through the ashes from very far away. Albus looked over his soot covered  robes and dirty fingernails and he moved the back of his hand across his face to feel the patchy stubble around his cheek. He probably looked like such a mess.

Albus could now see Scorpius trying to climb over a pile to get to him. He had hisn winter scarf on and it was just catching more ash sending it flying into his face. He paused at the top of a pile and looked up at the cathedral ceiling, “Is this the room of hidden objects!? My father refused to tell me where this place was!”

“How did you know I was here?”

“I followed you. I saw you go through that secret door. And when you were in here for a long time I got sick of waiting. I just kept thinking that I needed to find you and it let me in.”

“How long has this place been your secret?” Scorbus said sliding down a pille awkwardly his legs stretched out trying not to fall. Albus adjusted the strap on his bag and started to move to meet him halfway.

“My dad told me about it in a letter today.”

“That’s a weird thing for him to do.” Scorpius commented dusting off his robe. His hands and face were now filthy. His light hair covered in soot.

“He wants me to find an old potion textbook annotated by Severus Snape.”

“I see.” Scorpius seemed to get bashful now that they were closer. He put his hands in his pockets and kept walking following the winding trail to Albus.

“I think this is the place where your father saved my father. Did I ever tell you that story?”

“We were second years maybe.” Albus said looking up at the mountains of burned things. His dad never told him that story himself, “They hated each other, but my father didn’t identify your father for Voldemort. And then your father saved mine from the fiendfyre.

It was funny how hearing these old stories made all of Albus’ problems feel small and at the same time he resented that and it didn’t make him feel the least bit better. Now he and Scorpius where standing three feet apart. Scorpius was fidgeting. He looked like he wanted to run.

His eyes were scanning around the burnt and destroyed objects, perhaps to avoid eye contact. Soon they were welling up with tears. And so he looked back to Albus, “Please don’t be mad at me.”

He closed the distance and pulled Albus into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry I made you cry.”

Then Scorpius surprised him further he planted a wet kiss on his cheek. Albus froze. There was another kiss and then another. Along his cheek to his jaw, “I can’t handle you being mad at me.” Albus stood as still a statue feeling light-headed

“Why are you kissing me?” Albus said slowly he felt his mind crawling a glacial pace to keep track of what was happening.  

“I shouldn’t have said it like a hypothetical, I should have just talked to you. I felt like I was using you. So it didn’t feel right to ask you…”

“What?” Albus couldn’t breath.

“I don’t know… on a date?” Scorpius lips quivered into a smile.

“A… date?”

“You’ll always be my best friend but, I’ve felt different about you lately.”

Albus stayed perfectly still like the slightest movements would scare Scorpius away.

“It wasn’t really the romantic beginning I thought my first... relationship would have.”

Albus’ eyes widen his stomach was in knotts. He pulled away from the hug to look at his face. He had nothing to say he just stared at Scorpius blinking.

“If you like me too… if you’re not mad at me.” Scorpius said swallowing hard. Albus felt like he couldn’t communicate with words right now. So he put his hands on Scorpius’ shoulders and moved closer. He put a hand on Scorpius’s cheek and tilted his face down to him. Slowly he pressed his lips to Scorpius’. The thud of his heartbeat was so loud that it was hurting him. Scorpius’ lips were warm and a little wet from tears. There was a few quiet moments of a kiss until they parted. Scorpius smiled breathing still unsteady from the aftermath of crying. Albus took his hands and held them lightly, “Let’s go to Hogmeade soon. We’ll go on a date. It’ll be fun.”

“Yeah.” Scorpius sniffled and laughed. He pulled him in for a hug that turned into another kiss. He could taste just a little bit of soot. They just stood there for long time kissing on a pile of ashes left by their fathers.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I'm considering a sequel, but I'd like some feedback on that. I was thinking about continuing it with the Hogsmeade date going and into the Winter holiday, maybe put a ball at the end of the year? I'm not sure if I should just add that to this fan fiction or start another.


End file.
